Kagome and her Blood Lust
by animegirl2005
Summary: Kagome has a blood lust for a certain deamon blood. What to know more read to find out


This story is set in modern day Tokyo, Japan

I know I haven't updated Kagome a Child of Darkness in a while but don't worry I am still working on that story, but this story idea came to me and I just had to write it. But hopefully by the end of this week I will have a new chapter on my first story. I hope you enjoy this new story.

Ch 1 The research

This story is set in modern day Tokyo, Japan. Kagome is 22 years old and Sesshoumaru is 23 years old. Both are college seniors, Sesshoumaru is a business major and Kagome is a science major. They both share an apartment for the past three years also they have been together for also 3 years and they are madly in love with each other. But Kagome has a small problem even through she is human she loves the taste of Sesshoumaru's blood. She always had a blood lust for his blood, and lately when they make love Sesshoumaru is seeing some female demon traits in Kagome.

Kagome was sitting in the library extremely tired from her research. She is trying to figure out why is having this blood lust for Sesshoumaru. She knows she is a human miko with high spiritual powers. I need to go home it is 1am and I need some rest Kagome thought to herself. When she arrived at home she saw Sesshoumaru still up "so how was the search today?" asked Sesshoumaru as Kagome sat down on the couch next to him. "I couldn't find anything else new; I even looked in the ancient text of the feudal area. I don't know why I crave your blood it has been three long years of research and nothing," said Kagome. Kagome put her head in Sesshoumaru's lap Sesshoumaru started to stroke her long black hair she fell asleep in his lap.

It was 10am the next morning when they both woke up Kagome got up from the couch she had a class at 12pm in advance biology. Kagome got into the shower and got dressed. She was wearing black gym shoes, blue hip hugger jeans, and a short sleeved white blouse. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Sesshoumaru wearing a dark blue suit, white dress shirt, dark blue tie, and black dress shoes, he was at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "No class today," said Kagome. "No, father wanted me to join him at the company today since I will be taking it over one day; he wants me to learn the ropes, and also graduation is just two weeks away," he said. "Tell me about it I still have to finish my final project in advance biology," stated Kagome. "Well I got to go love my father waits for no one." And with that Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips and left. Kagome finished her coffee put her cup in the sink grabbed her book bag and left.

As Sesshoumaru came in from a long hard day working with his father he smelled a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Sesshoumaru walked toward the kitchen and asked Kagome, "what are you cooking my love?" "Some beef stew, responded Kagome it will be ready in a little bit so why don't you take a shower to relax yourself." And with that Sesshoumaru went toward the bathroom to take a relaxing shower and when he came out he was wearing some blue sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. "Dinner is ready," said Kagome. "So how was your day Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome. "Long, I didn't know father's company was so big and all the people that work for my father, but I am not worried I will catch on quickly and be the success father wants me to be, and of course I will have you by my side" stated Sesshoumaru. "Yes I can't wait until we are done with college so we can become mates," she said. (Side note: Kagome had agreed to be mated with Sesshoumaru in his way first then have a traditional weeding) Kagome had always admired how proud and gentile Sesshoumaru is. Ever since that first date she was head over heels in love with him. After they finished dinner and did the dishes they decided to turn in early they both got into bed and into each other arms. Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes that she could not get enough of. "Good night Sesshoumaru," said Kagome. "Good night my love," said Sesshoumaru.

Well that is it for the first chapter please review and give feedback on this story.


End file.
